


House

by purpleygirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: snupin100, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Wordcount: 100, established remus lupin/severus snape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-08
Updated: 2008-03-08
Packaged: 2019-01-21 23:22:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12468276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleygirl/pseuds/purpleygirl





	House

Lupin shifted uneasily. "It needs some work inside..."

At least, thought Snape, that meant the inside wasn't as... fancy-looking. Pretty really wasn't his taste.

"It needs prettying up."

Snape grimaced and took the key Lupin was fiddling with. "It's a roof over our heads." He met Lupin's doubtful gaze. "I couldn't ask for more. Besides — once you're inside, how much more prettying up will it need?" Lupin brightened — and blushed. Snape put his hand on his bum and pushed him inside.

He peered at the climbers threatening to flower around the door.

He'd blast those later when Lupin wasn't looking.


End file.
